The Asian Slave
by Riz93
Summary: Aro bought a slave long ago. Now he's sending him to go with Alice, Edward, and Bella back to Forks to make sure she does get changed. During his stay, the Cullens helped him along the way to heal his scars. In return, he will fight for them. Canon pairs
1. Slogan

**The Asian Slave**

_Aro and his guards heard that a vampire is in a black market selling illegal items and taking in smuggling inventory. They went to investigate and Aro ends up buying a slave and that slave becomes a Volturi Guard. But who is he?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**.

* * *

**I. Slogan**

_"L'occhio del padrone ingrassa il cavallo."_

It was the night of 1941 in the city of Venice, Italy.

The leader of the Volturi, Aro, was accompanied with Renata, Jane, and Felix. They have heard from the other vampires in Italy sightings of a raven-haired vampire in the harbor where there was a black market for humans.

This vampire goes by the name, Slogan.

That night, when the black market was open, they searched the place wearing robes. They didn't stand out so much especially when other people were also hiding and/or disguising themselves in strange costumes, even the sellers. They were all wearing costumes and masks that were for the Venetian Carnival, but that does not happen for another few months.

They searched through the small market and Jane was getting impatient.

"Humans are so greedy," she hissed. "I can not believe that another of our kind is lingering here."

"Peace, Jane," Aro said as he saw a group of humans that didn't dress the same like they were form the carnival, and they were being led by a man in black robes, wearing a joker mask. "We shall find him soon."

He had his suspicions as he followed after the humans in a distance, and so did the guards as they quickly caught on to what their master was thinking.

They followed them into a warehouse and the large metal doors slid to a close. Aro and his guards decided to take the back door, Felix easily opened the metal door with just one hand. They entered the dark warehouse that had boxes everywhere, and most were covered with dark blue sheets.

The Volturi vampires smelled a strange scent in the area, and it had a vampire's scent in it...but something else. They smelled something sweet and delicious, almost like a human and close to being a la cuantante, but there was one problem....

There was no heart beat...

"Master," Renata spoke as she got closer and placed her hand on Aro, already shielding him.

They all heard a growl and saw some one, crouching low, coming out from the crates. It was an Asian man with messy long black hair that passed its shoulders, wearing the same black robes, and underneath those robes, he was wearing a morning coat with a white shirt and black tie, black trousers, and black loafers; a formal and upper-class clothing all over Europe. He didn't wear any masks such as everyone in the harbor was.

The Asian snarled at them and Jane immediately used her power on it to inflict pain on the eccentric, vampire-like creature.

But it that didn't happen...

Instead, Jane was on the floor, convulsing in pain and screaming in agony. Aro, Felix, and Renata watched their ally writhe around in pain.

Felix turned to the strange leech, knowing it was its doing, he charged at him. The Asian man prepared for the huge being to tackle him. When he did, the Asian kicked him off easily and dashed at Felix. Felix took his charge and slammed him to the ground, but then he was pulled back and flipped over. The strange creature that was so quick got on top of Felix and growled at him, smashing their heads together, breaking the concrete. Felix had to admit that that hurt a lot, and the man showed no pain. Quick again, it grabbed Felix and threw him out to the door so easily.

The Asian man snarled at Aro, Renata, and Jane, who just recovered from the pain. He started walking over to them, and Renata used his shield against him, but frighteningly it wasn't working. Aro saw that, and the next thing that happened was that Renata found herself next to the exit door form which they came in. She was confused. How did she end up here?

Aro felt fear, but at the same time, he felt excitement. There was this strange being in front of him that has a power that deflected Renata's shield and Jane's ability, moreover, it used their powers against them.

It was about to attack when Felix came again, all soak and wet, tackled the creature, crushing its bones. The being screeched and Felix bit its arm, but once he did, he tasted blood...sweet and delicious blood. His instincts took over as he pinned the creature and continue to drink its blood. Aro, Renata, and Jane were close to joining Felix with his meal since the blood smelled so good, they could barely resist, but shock and surprise made them still. Watching Felix drink the blood of another vampire seemed so unnatural...

That thing wasn't a vampire...or was it?

They watched the abnormal vampire's struggle dying down, weakening as Felix continue to drain him. Soon it was motionless...dead...Felix pulled back, shock at what he did... I mean, not what he did, but what he possibly did...he drained a vampire...who had blood. And was it dead?

It looked dead to him. It was cold and pale and its eyes were close.

But then a fist connected his face and kick to the the gut as he was forced back several meters away.

The Volturi were surprised as the odd Asian vampire stood up again and growled; it feigned death.

Felix and Jane were about to attack it again, but then a loud, joyous voice shouted...

"Buona sera! E Benvenuto! The Volturi, was it?" The man, with the joker mask and black robes with a suit and morning coat underneath it, came in and entered the area.

The Asian man was still growling at the Volturi threateningly, but the Joker mask-man reprimanded. "That would be enough, Shin. Be polite now to our..._guests_, and act professional."

'Shin' looked at the man with a blank expression before it stood straight in a pious position, combed his hair back, chin up, hands on his coat, and chest puff out. The joker laughed at his friend's actions. "Very funny, Shin. That was not what I meant, but it will do."

He turned his attention back to the Volturi and asked, "May I help you?"

"What is that thing?!" Jane yelled, loosing her anger and was really mad at him for using her power against her, at the same time she was afraid of it to happen again.

"Who, him?" The 'Joker' gestured at Shin. "Why, he is my brand new item on the Vampire Market. I'm testing him right now to see if he is sufficient. And of course, as 'they' have said. He is."

Aro raised his eyebrow at the man and asked, "Who are you? Could you be Slogan?"

The joker took off its mask and it revealed a man with raven hair, red eyes, and pale face. He smiled widely at Aro. "Yes. My name is Slogan. As you can see I am a vampire in the trade market. Do not worry though. No one in the black markets I work in ever ask questions of people's personal identities, but only the merchandise that they are purchasing."

"Are you absolute sure about that?"

"Sure, I'm sure," Slogan said, assuring the Volturi leader.

Aro held out his hand to the Slogan. "May I see?"

Slogan grin. "Sorry, I know your ability, but I'd rather keep my hands to myself."

"Are you hiding something from us?" Jane asked. "If not, why won't you tell us?"

"It's in my policy, little girl-AAAAH!" The Slogan convulsed in pain as Jain growled at him, not liking that he called her a little girl.

Shin was then in front of Slogan, deflecting the pain back to Jane. Despite the fact that she was hurt, Aro was amazed again.

The Asian man helped his friend up. Slogan breathe out, trying to composed himself. "Well...that...was a horrible experience."

When Jane composed herself, she snarled at Shin and was about to lunge at her but Aro stopped. "Peace, dear one. It is pointless to fight now." Jane reluctantly back down but she still gave the Asian death glares, which Shin reacted with a blank face.

"What is he? Exactly?" Aro asked. "And what do you mean by 'brand new item' on the market?"

"Only on the vampire market, of course," Slogan said. "Further more, this fellow here." He gestured to Shin. "Is a rare kind. To be honest, he was just dropped off at my standing and asked me to use him or sell him to another vampire. Technically, he is a slave."

Aro raised an eyebrow at that. "A slave?"

Slogan nodded. "A slave. I am currently his master. He does every of my bidding, protects me, and satisfy my needs."

"Explain. I'd like to hear more."

Slogan's eyes widened with excitement. "Ahh! Would you like to purchase him?"

The Leader blinked at that. "Excuse me?"

"I told you, he is a slave. Nice one at that. He never rebels and only obeys," Slogan said as he continued, "He is somewhat a vampire, but with blood flowing in his veins, so I can drink from him." With that, he grabbed Shin's left wrist and slowly brought it to his lips. "Hmm, it seems that his blood has been drained for the moment...did one of you drink from him?"

He looked at the bulky vampire. "Was it you?" Felix flinched a bit at that, but the business man only smiled. "So it is. He tasted very good, didn't he?" If Felix would blush in embarrassment, he would. He had to admit it tasted so good.

"When does his blood return?" Aro asked, more intrigued than ever.

"His blood returns slowly, starting at a small amount, but it will be full in just an hour. However, there is one minor problem. If no one feeds blood from him for a week...He would regurgitate the over-flowing blood in his blood vessels. Such a waste of it too."

The Volturi were amazed to hear this, and Aro really wanted to purchase him now, but he has to know more. "What else of him? His abilities, I mean."

"Well, so far his strength and speed is equal as a vampire, and he is efficiently trained in combat," Slogan said. "He also has a special power, which the little-I mean, _young lady_ have experienced." Jane scowled at him, but she was satisfied that he didn't call her a little girl. Mind him, she was probably much older than him.

He continued. "He is like a mirror. He reflects mental powers back to the host. Involuntarily, of course."

Aro was mused of it. "He cannot control it?"

"It's not anything dangerous," The business vampire said. "In fact, it is like a shield. It constantly protects him since it is a part of him. Just like how our skin is granite, and how it protects us from mostly everything that harms a human. And we can never turn it off or change it."

"Fascinating!" Aro said. "Simply fascinating! He will fit in well with the Volturi." The guards suppressed their disdain, but it was obvious. If there was anyone who had a remarkable power, Aro would take him or her in. Jane felt her position being threatened, but she kept silent.

Slogan held his hand up. "Ahh, but that's not all. He's closer to human than he is being a vampire. His skin is warm due to the blood in his veins, but it turns cold when there's no more. And here is the thing that will shock you..." He said as he whispered. "He does not drink blood..."

That definitely did shock them. Slogan continued, "In fact, blood makes him sick... He eats human food, but mostly he's addicted to apples, which is healthy."

Felix gawked at this, not believing this. "What exactly is he?"

"I just told you, he's a _slave_!" Before Felix could speak again, Slogan intervened and urged on, "But wait, there's more!" He said as he sling an arm around Shin. "This boy can sleep, and it's not for energy. He can sleep and dream at will, only to relax and not to replenish energy. He has unlimited amount of energy and never gets tired just like us, but he sleeps to dream and relax. It keeps them sane."

Renata raised an eyebrow at this. "Sane?"

"It's a precaution as they have put it," Slogan said. "When you all make him do too much, he can get stressed and so he would take a small nap. It helps to remind the slave, who is he serving for."

"This slave, how loyal is he?" Aro asked.

Slogan laughed. "As loyal as your guards. You can make him listen to some one else, but he will listen to you mostly. If he's at least close to your distance, he can sense whether or not you're in danger. He would die for you. He is also as obedient as his loyalty."

"What if he rebels and attacks?" Jane asked, still not liking Shin.

"Impossible," Slogan said. "I've done a few beating on him for the past year and made him do other _activities_ with _both_ _genders_. I've tested him in many amounts. His loyalty is as hard and precious as a diamond."

Aro would have to test this loyalty as well. He needs Marcus in order to do it.

"So? What will be, my Lord?" Slogan asked. "Would you like to purchase him?"

"Why yes, of course!" The Volturi guards hide their scowls as Aro continued gleaming with a smile, like a child getting a new toy. "How much is he worth?"

"Oh, no, no, my Lord. For vampires, it would have to be something of a valuable item. Not money. Just any kind of precious thing..." Slogan said as he looked at Aro and his guards closer. "Hmm...like that medallion you are wearing," the Volturi guards growled and Shin growled back as well, getting in front of his master, stopping Jain from inflicting pain. The business man continued as he turned to Jane, "Your earrings" To Felix, "Those gloves" And then to Renata, "And that pretty necklace!"

"Deal!" Aro said excitedly as he took off the medallion. The guards did the same thing as well, grumbling a bit, but the leader paid no heed to it.

Slogan collected their valuables, looking at it and awing it. He fingered the medallion with the silver eagle in a golden pendant with its thick golden chain. He examined the pair of diamond with pearl earrings, the _wet_ _and dripping_ black gloves with a silver emblem of a lion on each of it, along with silver metal knuckles, and golden necklace with a bright ruby the size of a golf ball. He examined the four treasuries that were priceless and irreplaceable, and probably the only things in existence.

"Alright! This seems to be enough. Shin!" Slogan called and Shin faced him directly. The business vampire said to him, "Shin. I am no longer your master." He then pointed to Aro. "_He_ is now your master. Aro of the Volturi."

And as simple as that, Shin walked up to Aro, ignoring the glaring looks that the guards were giving him, and he bowed all the way below his waist, before standing straight again, staring at Aro and recognizing him as his master from now on.

"And just like that, he is yours." Slogan said. "Be careful with what words you tell him. He might take it literally and might not."

Aro was smiling, elicited that he had acquire Shin with just a few treasure. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Now we must take our leave."

"Oh!" Slogan spoke, stopping the Volturi from heading out. "One more thing. He can understand a few certain languages, such as Japanese and English, but he learns new languages very quickly. But the point of my saying is that, he can understand but he cannot speak."

"Cannot speak?" Aro frowned at that. "Is he mute?"

"No, no, of course not, you heard him growl," the business vampire pointed out. "The thing is...whatever his original owner did to him, he had never let him speak or utter a single word, and if he did, scarring punishments were laid unto him. So now, he will not even say the word 'master'. I have tried to break that, but it will not work. He will not speak. So do be careful and be considerate on his punishments and mistakes."

Aro narrowed his eyes at that before glancing at Shin, who showed on reaction on his face. Now that he had a better look of him, he was like a drone...a zombie. There was no life in the boy, no emotions. Could it be...that he was also punished to act like a slave?

"I'll keep that in mind," Aro said as he brightened up with a smile. "Have a good evening, Slogan!"

Slogan grinned back. "You too, Volturi! And take good care of yourselves and _him_!"

The Volturi returns to Italy's Voltaire where their castle is, bringing the Asian slave with them.

* * *

**Explanation: Okay, for those who are confused with this whole thing, let me run it down to you. It was the night of 1941 in Italy. There's a black market in this harbor where everyone disguised themselves like the Venice Carnival was happening, but it isn't. Slogan is a vampire businessman who has his creates in a warehouse and he told Shin to guard it and not attack unless they attack. The Volturi came in, Shin growled, Jane attacked him and she got herself hurt, Felix charged at Shin and Shin attacks. So some fighting here and there, Shin threw Felix out the exit door and a little farther as he splashed unto the water, Renata had her power used against her, and when Felix attacked, he drained Shin's blood. Shin feigned death and took the opportunity to kick Felix off of him, but before going any further, Slogan stopped them. He explains himself to the Volturi that his businesses and affairs with humans doesn't threaten their secret. When Shin came to the topic, Aro is interested. Slogan tells him everything of Shin, but his origin and past and the people that dropped him off to sell. Aro buys Shin with a few valuable treasures. Slogan asked him to be careful of punishing Shin and be a little considerate. Such scarring punishments could stop a person from doing something they normally do and change them drastically...and Aro thought that maybe the same methods were used to mold Shin into a slave.**

**So there, I just explained the whole chapter here in that paragraph. Next chapter, the rest of the Volturi meets Shin, and find out how Caius reacts. ****_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	2. Heidi's Doll

**Thank you for the reviews!! Gives me hope to continue this!**

**I am planning to take this to _Eclipse_ soon in a couple of chapters, and have Aro send Shin to stay with the Cullen's and make sure that Bella does get change.**

**Shin will be joining them to fight against Victoria's newborn army and probably he might be able to find a mate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I own Shin!**

* * *

**II. Heidi's Doll**

Aro never thought of it as a problem to his brothers.

But then again...

"Aro, what is this?" The blond haired Lord of the Volturi asked as he stared straight into the brown almond eyes of an Asian man with a potent human scent...and yet, strangely, he didn't seem human, especially the strange feeling he was getting from it. It seemed almost like a vampire.

They were in the great hall where their thrones were, Aro had asked his guards to leave them in privacy so he could explain the newbie he acquired. Shin just stared back at Caius as he stood tall, unmoving.

Marcus scrutinized the boy and was shocked to see that there was no bond between the Asian and Aro. In fact, it was almost like they didn't know each other, but obviously they did. He tried to concentrate to look into Shin a little harder, but he could only see the bonds between his brothers and himself. What is this?

The Raven haired leader caught unto his brother's gaze.

"What do you see, brother?" Aro asked as he took his hand to see it better in his thoughts.

_It is...quite strange my brother,_ Marcus thought to him. _What is he brother? What ability does he have? I cannot see the bond and when I concentrate hard enough I only see the bonds that I have for others._

Aro chuckled a bit. "Just as I expected..."

"What? What is it?!" Caius asked, demanding answers and not liking the fact that no one was explaining things to him.

Marcus pulled back from Aro. "Brother, what is he?"

Aro grinned widely. "He is a slave."

"A slave?" Marcus asked. An actual slave?

"What do you mean, brother?" Caius was just as confused. "Explain!"

And so Aro did, he had told them about this merchant vampire that was in the harbor where the black market is. He went with the name of Slogan. He explained how he encountered Shin and found out his extraordinary power. Caius rolled his eyes. Of course, he brought it home because of its power, but then again, it showed quite a potential. It was like a mirror, reflecting the power back to its owner. Yes a mirror. Then Aro told them of the vampire Slogan, and said that Shin was merchandise that was dropped off in his market a year ago, and it was obvious he didn't know the creators of Shin.

"You!" Caius pointed at Shin who reacted nothing towards it. "Who was your first master?"

Shin didn't reply and that got Caius even more annoyed. "Answer me, boy!"

Aro blinked in realization as he remembered what Slogan have said. "Caius, he cannot speak...or at least, too afraid to speak."

"What?"

"His original owner seemed to have left him scarred, or so what Slogan have said."

Caius scoffed at that. "Well, since he is a slave and you are his master. Force him to speak! Command him! Have you tried ordering him around yet?"

Well, Aro did tell the boy to follow them to the castle...and the boy did, but to what extent can he follow orders.

"Shin," Aro called to him and Shin looked at him with his full attention. "Speak, Shin."

They saw Shin cringed a bit when Aro asked him to speak. There was this long silence, before he starts to open his mouth a little. The leaders leaned in a bit, curious to hear the voice of the slave. They waited and waited and...

"Ah..." Shin closed his mouth. Marcus and Caius just stared at the boy while Aro smiled.

"See? The Boy can speak!"

Caius shook his head at his brother. "He just said _'ah'_!"

"Still, he spoke!" Aro said as he looked at Shin again. "Shin, I want you to listen to Caius and Marcus. They are also your masters."

Shin nodded as he bowed to both Caius and Marcus. Aro told them, "Go ahead, try it!"

Caius decided to try. "Kneel."

And Shin knelt down on both his knees like a good boy as kept looking at his masters, waiting for the next command. Caius was amused that he listened.

Marcus was against this. "This is degrading for a vampire."

"Oh, he's not exactly a vampire..." Aro said and before his brothers would ask what did he mean by that again. He told Shin, "Let me see your hand, Shin."

Shin, without moving from his kneeling position, stretched out his arm and held out his hand to Aro. The Leader took his hand as he bent down a little so his lips touched the slave's wrists. Caius and Marcus watched as their brother bit unto it, the slave twitched a bit, and miraculously, blood dripped down from the puncture. They were surprised and even more when Shin's human scent hit them hard that venom produced so quickly and so many in their mouths. They both swallow their venom.

Aro pulled away reluctantly, cutting off his meal, as he let the blood on Shin's wrists waste. Soon, the wound began to heal. Hmm, that's convenient, Aro thought.

"What..." Caius was loss for words. "What is he?"

"A slave...made for only us vampires," Aro explained. "Quite nice to keep?"

Marcus quickly composed himself with his stoic bored expression and said, "This is still degrading."

"We will not treat him as a slave, of course," Aro said. "He will be a part of the Volturi Guard. His remarkable gift would be a great asset to us!"

And with that compromised, he called his guards over and his wives to meet the new member.

"Everyone! For those who does not know yet, this is Shin," Aro said as he gestured to him. "He is a new member of our family! Please treat him well."

* * *

Heidi walked to her room after the vampires have feasted from her new catch of today. As she walked down the corridor, she stopped when she smelled something so delicious...more potent than the humans than the catch she made today.

She turned around and saw the Asian vampire walking towards her direction; she examined him closely. He was tall and slender, and he seems to be fit. She could see redness on his skin, the 'blood' that runs through his veins without a heart to pump it. She looked at his brown eyes and they seemed so lifeless...as if he was in a trance.

Shin nodded at her in acknowledgment and passed right through her, heading to his room...unaffected by her beauty.

It had been almost three weeks now since Shin joined the Volturi. Felix, Renata, and Jane have warned the others not to use their own powers at him, or it would be reflected back against the owners. Many of them were surprised to hear that Jane's power was thwarted back against herself. Some of them thought that maybe now she would consider not to use her power against others like that. Moreover, the three of them also explained of Shin being a slave and a freak of nature.

He was like a vampire, but 'like'. He wasn't exactly a vampire.

Feliz, Heidi's mate, had told her not to get close, but she couldn't help it. Curiosity claimed her. If Shin wasn't exactly a vampire, then what is he? Besides being a slave.

In the first couple of days, Shin would follow Aro everywhere and it took at least five days for him to go wander off by himself and would come to his master if he calls him. It wasn't that Aro mind the 24/7 guard, but Sulpicia didn't like the idea of Shin following her mate like a slave. Sulpicia said that he is a member of the coven, not a slave. She took a liking of Shin and treated him like a little child.

Heidi and other Volturi members have seen Shin from time to time going to the kitchen. Afton once followed Shin to the kitchen and he told them how he was eating human food, mostly apples. Sulpicia had a theory that since Shin has blood running through his veins, he would need the nutrients that are only from human food.

Some days, Heidi would see the Volturi leaders feed from Shin since they could not help themselves. The blood was too sweet, and even the wives, Alec, and Jane have drank from him. Shin was all submissive towards it, as if he was obliged to give his blood to vampires. And he doesn't die from the loss of blood. Instead, he becomes cold and stone like a real vampire, but in the next hour, his skin would be warm again and be filled with red blood.

Heidi thought that he was just so strange, but it didn't bother her as much as his appearance was. He kept wearing that business outfit with a Volturi cape on, and his hair was long and messy. She wanted to change his appearance.

Which is why, she's heading to Aro.

As she entered the Grand Hall, she spotted the Volturi leaders with their wives, except Marcus, who was probably in the library.

She walked over to them and bowed her head. "Buonosera, Masters and Mistresses"

Aro smiled at her. "Ahhh, buonasera, Heidi."

Sulpicia as well, smiled at the girl. "Is there something you want?"

"Why yes... May I take Shin out for tonight?" Heidi asked. "I would like to get to know him better and perhaps...make his appearance more appropriate?"

"You would like to dress him like a doll?" Caius asked bluntly, immediately knowing what Heidi was planning.

Heidi pouted and was about to resent that, but Aro laughed.

"E va bene, mio fratello! It is fine!" Aro said. "There is nothing wrong with that at all."

Caius rolled his eyes, "What if he runs away?"

"He will not," Aro said. "Or have you forgotten?"

Sulpicia reprimanded both of them. "Have you both forgotten that he would not be a slave in this coven?" The leaders closed their mouths and spoke no more of it. Heidi was always surprised how the wives can silence the Volturi leaders so easily.

The wife turned to Heidi and said, "Go ahead, Heidi. You may take Shin whenever you like as long as he wants to."

Heidi bowed her head, thankful of this opportunity. "Thank you, mistress."

With that, she headed out of the cavernous room while Athenodora shouted, "Make sure he looks quite representable!"

"I will, mistress!" She left the grand halls and hurried to the dorms. Renata intercepted her there.

"Mind if I come along, Heidi?" she asked and Heidi nodded.

"Of course, but we must not tell the boys. Felix would be displeased that I did not listen to him."

"As would Santiago, but he will survive. Besides, that Shin needs to look nice."

"Yes, he does."

The two women quickly ran to the dorms quietly and sneakily. They reached the slave's room and entered slowly and quietly.

"Shin?" Heidi called out his name. They looked around and saw how neat and clean it was. Well, all the men's rooms were the same, but this room was much nicer...as if it hasn't been touched in years. Moreover, the room was covered with his alluring and irresistible scent, but the girls were able to resist since they just fed recently.

They found Shin on the floor, his back leaning against the bedside, and he looked like he was...asleep? At least all of the Volturi members used their beds once in a while, but he never did, seeing as how the bed look so clean and unwrinkled as if no one touched it in months.

"I feel sorry," Renata said. "Like that Slogan have said...he is a slave...he is treated like a dog..."

Heidi said nothing to it as she walked over to the Asian. "Is he...is he really asleep?"

"I guess...I guess he is."

"It must be really nice," Heidi said as she began to wake the man up. "Shin? Shin?"

Shin slowly opened his dark brown eyes and looked up to see Heidi's crimson eyes. He stared at her blankly before looking behind her to see Renata as well.

He both gave them a confused expression, and the girls only smiled innocently.

"Hey Shin, would you like to go to town with us?"

Shin looked at them even more dumbfounded....

The three went out to town that night and took him to clothing and tailor stores.

Renata and Heidi found him an elegant full cut and wide legged suit. It was black with dark green stripes that were barely seen, a tie with the colors of Italy's flag: green, white and green, and a pair of black wingtip, and black wing tip shoes.

He looked very handsome and every women that passed by fawned and stared at him. Heidi and Renata were quite impressed with themselves, but there was only one flaw thing with Shin.

His hair.

They took him to the barber, and right now they were evaluating on how long it should be cut.

"Hmm... I think it should be cut shoulder length?" Heidi thought. "Maybe a little trim? Asian men do look like nice in long hair"

"Yes, if he were in the Samurai era"

"Egli è giapponese," Heidi claimed. "He looks better with the long hair."

"But still!"

The old barber waited for the beautiful girls to decide while he whispered a question to Shin. "Mi scusi signore, are these women yours?"

Shin turned to the man and nodded his head, before looking back at the mirror.

"Are they in charge of you?"

Shin did not reply and the girls have decided. Renata gave ni and went with Heidi's idea. Shoulder length cut and a little trim.

Renata crossed her arms. "You know, he is not your personal doll."

"No, of course not," Heidi said. "I am just making him look nice."

"What will it be, signorina?" The old barber asked, getting his scissors and comb out.

"Cut his hair shoulder length-wise, and a little a trim on the bangs and the shorter strands of hair as well."

"Si, signorina. I'll have this finish in no time."

For Heidi and Renata, it did not seem like in 'no time'. For them, time dragged on and to think they would have more patience to wait for just an hour, but they could not. They were in the waiting room and they wanted to see so badly of what Shin looked like now.

"It is finished!" They heard the barber say as they quickly stand on their feet and rushed over to see the results.

Both of the girls gaped at the sight of Shin's new haircut accompanied with the suit he's wearing made him more handsome.

"I am never contradicting you again," Renata stated as she admired the haircut that well suited his features.

Heidi was very pleased by this development. "Ohh! Shin! You look so—as the Americans say—_Snazzy_!"

Shin just nodded at her comment as the Barber rubbed his hands clean with a cloth and held his hand out to Heidi, "That would be 35 Euro, please"

Renata gave him a 50 euro bill. "Here, keep the change."

As they headed out of the barber shop, Heidi quickly fixed Shin's suit, seeing the wrinkles and his tie was a little off to the side.

Renata rolled her eyes. "I told you, he is not your doll."

"Yes, but he needs some one to take care of him," Heidi said as she fixed his tie. "And that would be me!"

* * *

**I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Next chapter, I'll be bringing in the creator of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The Mother of the Volturi leaders!**

**Please review!**


	3. Mother Dear

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**After this chapter, Shin will meet Edward, Alice, and Bella!**

**What will happen during that encounter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I own Shin!**

**

* * *

**

**III. Mother Dear**

"Chi lascia la strada vecchia per la nuova sa quel che lascia, ma non sa quel che trova."

.

It has been a few months now since Shin, a slave bought from Slogan in a black market, joined the Volturi. The Volturi members had now gotten use to his silent and recluse presence.

Felix and Santiago were upset at first that their mates went out with Shin to get him clothes and haircut after telling them to stay away from him, but soon afterward they got over it. Felix had even sparred with the slave a number of times now, and Shin was quite a formidable fighter. Moreover, he used dirty tricks such as cutting himself on purpose to distract the large vampire with his scent and then strike in the right moment. Santiago and Afton fought him a few times, but they never seem to match his speed.

For a slave, they wondered why he had not yet to rebel against the master, not that they wished for it to happen, but it made them wonder why he had to be a slave.

"Let's fight, Shin!" Felix called him. He was on his feet ready to have another round with Shin. They were outside of the castle in the garden and around the forest area where most of the Volturi members usually spar. Shin was dragged outside by Renata and Alec to teach the slave how to do gardening.

"Come on, yellow man!" Felix called him again and Shin just stared at him, still waiting permission from Renata and Alec.

"You dufus, can't you see he's with us?" Renata sighed in frustration. "Almost every single day, you always spar with Shin here and you doubtlessly loose! Will you give up!?"

"I can feel it though Renata! Today, I will beat him!" Felix insisted and that only infuriated Renata even further.

Alec placed his hand Renata's shoulder and said, "Let him, Renata. It will lessen his ego."

"Yes, but it increases his persistence even more," Renata said but reluctantly she let it go. She looked at Shin and nodded to him.

Shin understood the gesture as he stood up and walked over to Felix. Almost immediately, the big burly vampire attacked the Asian man. Felix was getting better, but for some odd reason the slave has only been improving for each fight, making it difficult to win against him. Shin had figured out most of vampire's weakness. His lack of speed. He easily sidestepped incoming punches with swiftness as he got behind the vampire and kicked him, causing the big man to stumble over his footing.

Alec and Renata laughed at Felix surprised expression, which only got him more angrier as he continued with the spar with a loud roar.

"Are they at it again?" Santiago asked as he went by Renata's side and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good day, love"

"Very good day," Renata replied dreamily and Alec made a face at them, causing the vampiress to glare at the boy. "And how old are you?"

Alec just grinned as the three of them continue to watch the fight.

Felix roared and charged at Shin, who only sidestepped and tripped the vampire, infuriating him even more. Santiago sighed. "Is it just me? Or is it that every time we fight that slave he's only getting better?"

They pondered for a while. It could be a possibility, but then again the slave already had an ability. He was a mirror, but a mirror has so many qualities and not just reflecting...no they do reflect, but what does that have to do with the mirror getting better? Or is this another ability that the freak of nature was allowed to have?

"Probably because he knows how you, Felix, and Afton fight?" Renata suggested. "I mean, a mirror can copy."

"Copy? Maybe...but that would be something insane," Santiago remarked. "Because... if that is so, maybe he could be able to copy all of our abilities. He could be the strongest vampire in the world and we could never touch him."

Alec nodded. "That would be something too great-"

"HA!" The three spectators looked back to the battle and they were shocked. Felix had Shin pinned to the ground. Could this be victory to...?

Then a loud sound of collision was heard, like two giant boulders slammed together with the same momentum and strength. Shin slammed his forehead unto Felix's and kicked the vampire off of him at least meters away. The vampires froze as they smelled the slave's sweet and delicious scent increased twice fold.

Shin's forehead was bleeding from the headbutt attacked he used. Blood ran down from the center of his forehead, coming down to his nose creating a fork, one went to the left and the other went to the right. The crimson liquid kept trailing all the way downwards from his neck until soaked the collar of his shirt. And though it looked as if it would hurt tremendously, he showed no sign of pain as if he couldn't feel it, but his eyes looked strained. Of course, he could feel it but he was ignoring it as best as he could.

Before anyone could react, something darted out from the forest and attacked Shin, who did nothing.

The Volturi members were quickly on their feet to see who was the intruder, but they froze to see who it was...

It was a woman; a vampire to be exact. She had hair of black curls that went passed her waist. She was wearing dark velvet robes, hiding her black cocktail dress with short sleeves and the hem reaching her knees. Moreover, the moment they saw her pale red eyes they realized who it was.

Shin did nothing as the woman bit down on his neck viciously and he cringed a bit from the pain, but soon he composed himself. He let the vampire drink all the blood from him and when it was gone, the woman pulled away, licking the blood off her lips. Soon she moved unto his forehead and licked the blood off from there; the wound already healed. She continued her actions, kissing the blood off his face away and licked the remains from his neck.

When the woman was done, she pulled away and looked down at the Asian surprised. "You...Are you one of those....?" It seems she was finally out from her blood lusting trance.

Shin didn't respond, but kept staring at the woman. He looked over at the Volturi who were edging away, even Felix. They looked somewhat...scared? He was confused. The Volturi is just weird. Moreover, this vampire was strange...he can't fight her, nor can he feel that she was dangerous.

The woman glanced at them then a huge mischievous smile plastered across her face. "Felix! Renata! Santiago!" And she gasped out loud. "And Alec-hey!" Alec took off running.

She pouted in unsatisfactory as she crossed her arms. "Well now! The nerve!" She mumbled to herself, "I only wanted to hug him and kiss him..."

Shin was very confused, but he knew she wasn't enemy. There was just some air of her that made her seem one of the Volturi, one of the coven.

They entered the castle with the Volturi members trailing behind as the woman, dragging Shin with her, as they entered the grand hall where most of the coven were there and were shocked to see her presence.

Others were not quite as pleased...

"Oh no..." Caius groaned and Aro's smile wavered off, but their wives were smiling widely. Lucky for Marcus he secluded himself in the library at this time.

The woman gawked at the behavior Caius was showing. "Is that exactly how you greet an elderly?!" She yelled, somewhat with a bipolar behavior, and the brothers cringed a bit. they really did never like to anger the woman, especially when she was at that certain age...

Caius, sensing the danger, quickly got his butt off the throne and went over to greet her properly. "Mi dispiace, Zita. Benvenuti a casa."

The woman's bipolar anger disappeared as quick as a flicker and now she was smiling at Caius then pulled him into a hug. "Awwe! Che il mio bambino!"

The Volturi dared not to laugh, but the wives and Aro were not showing the same mercy as they guffaw and snicker at the old vampire's expense. Caius, if he could, would be red by now as he shoved himself away from the woman.

Athenodora and Sulpicia quickly ran over and hugged the woman and she hugged them. "Sulpicia! 'Dora! How are you two?"

"Oh, Zita! It has been so long!" Sulpicia exclaimed and Athenodora kissed her on the cheek.

"Ohh! Miei piccoli!" she said as she hugged the two women as if they were her daughters.

Aro walked over to Zita after the wives were done hugging he and the Volturi leader greeted her the same with an embrace. "Benvenuti a casa, Zita!"

"Awe, grazie, Aro! Grazie a tutti!" she said. Shin was right. She wasn't really a threat, but that did not explain why the rest of the Volturi members were afraid of her. Well, not exactly afraid... more like they wish to avoid her as soon as possible. The slave wondered why...

"Ahh, Zita!" Aro called her as he went over and placed a hand on Shin. "I see you've met our newest member. This is Shin-"

"Sclav?" She asked, interrupting him. In Romanian language, 'sclav' meant 'slave'.

"Yes...how?" Aro asked her as he reached over to touch her hand. Zita held her hand out and let him explore her memories and her thoughts, although they were limited.

Aro frowned as he kept getting blurry images and incoherent words, but what did he expect? She was ancient vampire, more ancient than he was. She is the only few of the ancients left living. They were all the first generation vampires from tens and thousands of years. Reaching that age, vampires will gain special abilities, however they would have constant mood swings, wild thoughts, bipolar personalities, and perhaps even mentally disabled. It may not happen to vampires of this era when they reach those years, but only the first generations because the first of humans were unhealthy weaklings and were still developing.

Zita pulled away, sensing that it was no use. "Let me show you all then!" She announced as she headed over to Shin.

She turned around, her back facing Shin as she leaned against him very close. In seconds, Shin had wrap his arms around. His hands were wandering all over her and with his lips he caressed her neck. The Volturi were shocked to say the least as the two continue to display such sexual activity right in front of the lords. Everyone were loss for words.

"Shin!! I demand you to stop!!" Caius yelled and Shin did stop, however he didn't pull away. He remained frozen.

Zita smirked. "You see?"

"See what?!" Caius asked. "That was utterly offensive! A disgrace! Right in front of our eyes!" He glared deadly at the slave with rage, but Shin reacted none to it.

Zita smirked only at the situation. "Just as you have said, he is a slave. A human and vampire experiment created by a cooperation called Hemus."

It was silent for a moment in the whole castle. A human and vampire experiment? The thought of it sounded so absurd. What else can there be made between a vampire and a human? What else?

"What do you mean?" Aro asked, a serious look clouded his facial expression. This matter was critically imperative of them to know everything.

"I am sorry, Aro," Zita replied. "I know little of it, but that was my purpose of coming here." As she spoke, she lifted her hand to Shin, caressing his cheek and the slave took her hand and nuzzled against it. She continued, "I'll repeat this again. He is a slave. His only nature is to please his masters and mistresses, and he doesn't need words to know what _I _ wanted!" She hinted and grotesque expressions were on their faces. "Moreover, he was also created to be a meal almost everyday and every hour. I'm sure you've known that. More so about his eating habits and how human blood will make him sick and it will also make his blood smell strange...just like how it was with blood transfusion."

Aro looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know this?"

"You know, Constable from the town of Colchester that once belong to England?" Zita paused until he gave her a nod of confirmation of knowing who that is. "Well, he was visited by some anonymous fellows in black. He described them to as something not there at all. He told me they haven't had a single scent on them at all, but there was one peculiar scent that smelled so delicious...he thought it was another la cuantante of his, but to his surprise, it was something like no another. Just like this boy," Zita said, gesturing to Shin who has now pulled away from her and just stood there as if nothing happened. "But it was a female; she was a beautiful, lovely European girl with the most delicious blood I have ever tasted...Of course, Shin rivals hers, and I would say those two are about equal, except Shin taste a bit more like...apples?"

"He's infatuated with apples, Mistress," Hide piped in and every Volturi member would agree to that since they always saw the Asian slave heading into the kitchen and only eating apples. Sometimes, he would eat other fruits, but mostly it would be an apple or two.

She chuckled, hearing that. "Is that so? The other slave was infatuated with grapes."

"Perhaps, we should pay a visit to Constable," Aro suggested. "This cooperation called _Hemus_, you say? It could be a threat to our secrets."

"Don't forget about Slogan," Caius said. "We must go after him now."

"Oh Slogan?" Zita piped in. "You know, I saw Slogan in France a month ago. He said he would be taking his business farther west."

Aro was scowling a bit, if only he had taken Demetri with him that time, it wouldn't be so hard to track that merchant.

"We will go to Constable for now," Caius said. "We'll send Demetri, Jane, and Santiago after that Slogan. Aro, you and I will bring Alec, Felix, and Renata. Bring the slave along as well."

Aro nodded at this, but then Zita intervened. "Caius, Aro, is it all right if I keep Shin here all by myself until you all return?"

Aro gave her a look and Caius scoffed at her, "What?"

"Oh, come on! I will not do anything un-lady-like at all!" She claimed. "It's...somewhat strange that this slave doesn't seem to speak so much as the first I have seen."

"Slogan have said that he suffered a trauma from his previous master, becoming mute," Aro explained to her and she gave a look of understanding.

"Then let me break that trauma," she told him. "I know how to. I can help him."

They both raised an eyebrow at her and both asked, "How so?"

"You shall see, and do not worry, you can tell Shin here to return when you return to the castle," Zita said. "Oh please, Aro? He is so adorable!"

Caius looked at her suspiciously. "Not too long ago, you wanted him for sexual activity."

Then bipolar struck the ancient. "_C__he cazzo stai dicendo?_ Do I look like some whore, Caius?! Is that how you portray me?! _Vacagare!_!"

Caius stepped back from the crazed vampire and Aro quickly intervened. "Bene, bene! Basta calmati!"

Zita humphed once, before her mood quickly changed to happiness. The Volturi guard will now be dreading the day when their masters become hundreds and thousands years old...God forbid them to be like her.

"And so it is settled!" Zita said as she took Shin's arm and they were out of the castle.

* * *

A week had pass since Zita took Shin. Aro and Caius returned with the Guards at the afternoon. They waited until the other guards that they have sent would return as well.

As it turns out with Constable, his slave, Desiree, was the same as their slave, Shin. They were both the same, except she wasn't a mirror like Shin. In fact, she had the ability to mimic sounds of any kind. It would either be the wind howling, a panther, or some one's voice, and she portray them exactly as it was the real thing.

When the other guards have returned, they apologized that they could not find Slogan; he was long gone to somewhere.

After hours of waiting, Zita still have not returned with Shin, but Demetri could tell that they were still in Italy, just East. They waited a little more longer and then Demetri announced that he could sense Zita coming here soon.

Everyone waited in the halls, wanting to see if Zita had truly broke that trauma.

Soon the doors opened, and Zita walked in with Shin. They were both wearing cheap common clothing, and Heidi had to gasp loudly at that.

"What are you wearing?!" She asked. She could not contain her shock. Zite merely laughed and Shin smiled---Wait, he smiled?

Heidi stopped when she saw that smile and the Volturi guard froze as well. The slave...just smiled.

"Shin?" Sulpicia called out to him as she walked over to see him with Aro, Caius, and Athenodora following.

Zita elbowed his ribs and Shin cleared his throat. He opened his mouth slightly and spoke with hesitance and with uncertainty, "Mi...M-mi dispiace...per il ri-ri-ritardo..." He gulped, trying to take control of his speech. "Ma... ma sono...tornato."

As he spoke each word, the Volturi gaped at the boy.

"You spoke...Shin, you spoke!" Sulpicia as she went closer to the boy, Shin cringed waiting for punishment, but he found himself being embraced. That was an odd feeling.

The Volturi guard gathered and congratulated the boy. Some gave him few hugs, Felix gave him a noogie and Shin did not resist..

Zita grinned at her accomplishment, and Aro walked over to her and hugged her. "This...this must be a miracle, how did you? In just a week?"

She laughed. "We were in Ancona, and I had him placed in a nursery school with all other little kids."

The others have heard and turned to their attention to them; Caius looked at her with shock. "You brought him to humans!?"

"Human children! And a Teacher. She was nice enough," Zita said. "Moving on, Shin played with the children, and on the fourth day when they were learning numbers, Shin spoke!" She said with enthusiasm. "The teacher, Alda, asked him what was the number on the board, and he spoke _quattro_! He said _quattro_!"

"Quattro," Shin spoke again and everyone was in delight. It was strange, but the slave looked...happy? Contented?

"You are amazing, Zita!" Sulpicia said and the vampiress merely laughed.

"Well of course," she said. "I was the cause for the creation of the Volturi, right? I brought three leaders to the vampire world."

Shin turned to Zita and said, "Grazie, mamma."

* * *

**And so now it comes...**

**The plot will now take its true place!!**

**What happens when Eclipse take place?**

**And Aro sends Shin to the Cullens?**

**Please review!!**


	4. One Condition

Thank you for the reviews!!

It would also be good if you rate it 1-10! :D please?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**IV. One Condition**

_Non affoga colui che cade in acqua - ma affoga chi male incappa _

It has been sixty six years since Shin join the Volturi. He had been happy ever since Zita had change him. It didn't last long however when she left a decade after. She holds valuable information from gathering a lot of things all over the world and reports back to the Volturi if she finds anything interesting. That was why she left. Shin was saddened, but eventually he got over it. Over the years, his happiness dulled and soon he returned to the way he was before. He can speak, but not as consistent. He frequently make gestures. Even when Zita returned, he acted the same.

Everyone thought that maybe life was getting weary for him. They try not to drink from him one time, thinking that that was the psychological cause, but that only made the Asian hurl in a week. They have forgotten that he would have to regurgitate all that blood clogging up inside his body. And so, many tried to think of ways to help him, but each failed. They even tried taking him to a therapist, but the therapist ended up having sex with him...Humans. Zita murdered the therapist to everyone's delight.

Zita left, and Shin's attitude only seem to get worse. He would not accept any more matches from Felix. The burly vampire would try to tackle him, and Shin would use his momentum against him and flung him hard at some tree, before going to Aro and Sulpicia and just stay with them. It was as if he was depressed. Heidi tried taking him to some fun places like night clubs, and again, that ended up the humans having sex with him. Never ends.

It wasn't only humans. The lower Volturi guards, mostly females, would try to get to him. Shin was treated like a toy and everyone wanted to play with him. The leaders, the wives, and the top guards finally had enough of it and announced if anyone tried to touch Shin that way, they would be punish severely. A few didn't listen and tried to do so, and they ended up loosing their...sexual organs. For the females, they loose their tongue.

This year, Shin was as hard as stone. He was reverted back to who he was before he met Zita, but a little worse. He would follow only Aro's commands now and whenever Heidi tells him that they go shopping, he won't go unless Aro tells him to.

"We must do something!" Sulpicia announced. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Athenodora all looked at her. Both Aro and Marcus were busying themselves with books, and Caius and Athenodora were enjoying each other's company when Aro's wife walked in.

"What happened?" Aro asked, worried. What was it that made his wife look so upset?

"You know what happened!" She said. "Shin!" Oh.

"The Asian?" Caius asked and Sulpicia threw him a glare and spat, "Who else?! Do we have any other Asians here or with the name Shin?" Caius bit his lip and thought that was a stupid question.

"What do you think we can do for him, Sulpicia?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know! Something! Take him to that Disney Land in America, or that park called eight flags-!"

Aro corrected her. "I think it was called Six Flags, dear."

"Whatever!! I just need him to smile again!" Sulpicia said. Shin had grown into her like he was her own child. She could not help it.

Caius shrugged. "We can always force him to be happy-"

Athenodora gasped. "He is not a slave, Caius!"

"I'm sorry, but he is."

"That has no sense of any category to force some one to be happy!" She paused a bit. "How do the Americans say it? That is '_Messed up'_?"

"Enough!" Aro said, silencing everyone. "If we're going to help Shin, we might as well find solutions, and _solutions_ that has nothing to do with _him_ being a _slave_." He eyed at Caius, who immediately rolled his eyes.

"Then what are our options?" Marcus asked. Before they would suggest anything, Felix came into the door hesitantly. No doubt the whole castle heard their conversation, and it always make them feel uncomfortable when they're arguing..

"I apologize for the interruption," He said hesitantly. The wives were put off by the interruptions and the leaders did seem a little annoyed as well.

Aro sighed a bit and asked, smiling, "What is it, Felix?" Though it sounded nicely put, it almost sounded like, _'what the hell do you want?'_

Felix shrugged the uncertainty and told him, "There is an Edward Cullen who wishes to speak with you. He claims that he was apart of Carlisle's coven."

Aro's eyes widened at this. "Carlisle?"

"That vegetarian?" Caius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Is Carlisle with him?" Aro asked with excitement. He had never seen Carlisle for a long time now. It has been more than a century since that vampire doctor left. He had missed his company for some time. But now, he wondered why a member of his coven—this Edward Cullen---wanted to speak with him.

"No, Master." Aw...Oh well.

"Send him in then," Aro said and Felix nodded, going back out to get him. He then looked at Sulpicia, "I'm sorry, dear. The conversation would have to wait."

Sulpicia just crossed her arms, looking unsatisfied, as did Athenodora.

Then Edward Cullen walked in.

* * *

"Shin. Felix. Jane. Demetri," Aro called out his children and Shin was the first to come, others followed quickly.

"Yes master?" They asked.

"Follow that Edward Cullen," He said. "It seems he would be willing to do anything to get us to kill him. Do not strike unless he makes trouble."

"Yes, Master." With that, the guards quickly hurried off.

Sulpicia leaned against his mate's throne and said, "Poor dear..." That was all she could say, she did not want to say anything else in front of Marcus.

Athenodora was not as considerate. "To loose some one so close..." She noticed then that Marcus tightened his grip on arm chair of his throne. Quickly she said, "I apologize, Marcus."

Marcus sighed. "No, it is fine." with that, he got up and left. To have had his wife killed by the Romanians... He wondered why he was still walking around in the living world. Why couldn't he have done the same thing as that man did? To die and follow after his love on to hell.

Aro felt a pang of guilt inside. That time, he had gathered all the guards and left for Romania, not thinking about the wives. He thought they would be safe in the castle, but they weren't. Sulpicia and Athenodora escaped from the surprise attack, but Didyme stayed behind. That was the time, he changed Jane and Alec and they were able to destroy the Romanians. Some have escaped, and revenge never brought back his sister...Marcus' wife. It only brought satisfactory, which didn't last very long. It was empty killing.

He had Chelsea change Marcus relationship, making him not to go suicide and follow after Didyme. Aro had to follow through her sister's words. She told him to make sure he lived, but is it worth it? Would he not be happier being with her?

He would have been, and probably that Edward too. Of course, he thought about his power first being an essential and it would be a waste to kill him, but since he would not offer death to Marcus because he lost his love one, there would also be no death to those who wishes to be at a cause of a loss.

The guards were in dark robes as they roamed the streets, stalking this Edward Cullen. He has taken off his shirt and it looked like he was planning to enter the daylight.

Felix turned to Jane who held her hand, telling him not yet. Shin went around, entering daylight. The sun did not make him sparkle like all the other vampires. It was clear to everyone that he was more human than vampire. He was mostly human, because he is a meal. And he had his perks.

Shin stood meters away from the building where Edward was; he saw him coming out slowly form the alley. He crouched low ready to pounce, but then a female ran passed him shouting his name.

"EDWARD, NO!"

He stood up properly and watched the woman flung herself to the vampire, bringing them back inside. The vampire looked happy and the female was...arguing with him? Then Felix and Demetri surrounded then. Another vampire, a short female, lightly stepped by that Cullen's side.

Once he got there, the three looked at him and he told them, "Andate."

This Edward looked at him precariously and was now looking at him with confusion. Shin showed no emotion or interest to his expression, or the other vampiress. They were both looking at him strangely, but the human looked at him oddly...there was a difference.

Bella saw him and thought what was he? He didn't seem vampire...there was pale redness on his cheeks and his eyes were chocolate brown. Was he a human being? Edward tried to read his mind, but there was nothing. Just like how we would get from Bella, but there was a difference. Instead of hearing silence, he heard other thoughts that were not the Asian's thoughts. He had heard Alice, Felix, and Demetri's thoughts. Not his or Bella's. Alice could not see him in her vision at all. She could only herself...shopping with Bella? She liked shopping and all, but this was not the time to have visions of shopping. Oh well, at least that would mean they would make it out of here alive.

That wasn't what Edward and Alice first realized in the first place. They smelled delicious blood in him. It was as potent as Bella's. They thought he was human at first, but they could hear no heart.

_He's not human, Edward. I hear no heartbeat. What is he?_ Alice sent her thoughts to her brother, but even he did not know the answer.

Edward was about to refuse again when he heard Jane's thoughts.

"Enough." Jane said as she came out of the shadows.

Edward reluctantly agreed and all three of them followed the guards back to the castle; Shin was right behind them. Bella could not help looking back to glance at the strange being. Shin watched from afar and although it was assured that they wouldn't try to flee, he would still be cautious. It would be quite foolish for them to escape.

It took a long time for them to get to the castle. Mainly because for the human's sake. It was time dragging, but the Cullen's did not mind, nor did Shin. It seemed humanely relaxing taking a walk.

After going through the sewers and getting unto the elevator, they reached a room where there was a lady in the front desk. A human.

"Good Afternoon, Jane" she said with a smile.

Jane merely nodded. "Gianna." She continued towards the large set of doors.

Soon, they arrived at the grand halls where the leaders of the Volturi and wives have all gathered, even the top guards.

"Ahh! You have all returned, I see!" Aro said, smiling widely as his eyes spotted the human. This Bella Swan.

He also spotted Alice. "Ahh! Alice! And Bella! You two are also here?"

Alice looked at him strangely. Did Edward told them about her? In her visions, he seemed to know everything about her. Was it his gift? She looked at Edward and he nodded slightly. That didn't go unnoticed to anyone in the room.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around Bella's waist.

Shin watched by the throne, standing next to Sulpicia. He listened as the conversation went on.

"How can you stand so close to het like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.

"But still–la tua cantante! What a waste!"

Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything—well, I shouldn't say that, seemingly as I have someone that can relate to her."

Edward and Alice knew exactly who he was talking about. Shin

"What is he?" Edward asked, eying at the Asian suspiciously.

"He is Shin. He is a part of our coven," Aro said as he sent one word to Edward. _A slave._

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him–only he was not so angry."

Edward's eyes narrowed at the changed topic, but he went along. "Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient.

Shin watched as their conversation dragged on. Now it came to the part where Bella had to show her power and Aro touched her hand.

"So very interesting," he said as he let the girl's hand go and drifted back. "Almost like our Shin here..."

Their eyes were once again on the Asian as he stepped down and stood next to Aro.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled and Alice pulled him back. Shin tensed a bit when he felt his master was drawing near danger.

It wasn't helping Aro's situation when Jane piped in, "Yes master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas.

Shin stood in front of Aro and snarled back louder at Edward. The three of them froze when they heard that loud. animal sound from the guard. When Edward snarl no longer, Shin hissed concisely. A last warning to the golden-eyed vampire, he gave.

"Shin," Aro called his name and Shin slowly took steps back by his master's side. Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune _to you_."

Edward resume to growl furiously, and Shin was growling as well, but he can tell his master was not in too much danger. Right now, the danger was right at Jane.

Alice shouted, "NO!"

Edward lunged for Jane and before anything else could happen, he was on the ground, writhing and convulsing in pain. Shin stood up properly; the danger was out for now.

"Stop!" The human shrieked, but Jane did not stop. Shin didn't know why himself, but he went over to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him surprised and annoyed, and Edward was still. Jane glared at Shin; she wanted to make him suffer as well, but she knew better. How dare he stopped her when Aro said nothing.

Aro was, of course, surprised. _Shin acted on his own_. The rest of the guards were surprised as well.

Could he be having sense? Could he be rebelling a bit?

"Shin," Aro called to him and the slave was back at his side. No, loyalty was as strong as ever, but isn't that what they wanted? Isn't that what they wanted to see? Shin doing what he wanted to do?

Aro turned his attention back to his guests, whom were busy with Edward. "Jane," he called to the girl and gestured his head to Bella.

Shin watched Jane staring hard at Bella, the human girl. The girl caught eye contact with Jane, and nothing...there was no reaction. Jane was glaring right now, and everyone could actually feel the anger and annoyance radiating off of her. Edward regained his composure; he looked quite relieved.

Aro was then laughing at this predicament. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once–just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.

Edward glared, disgusted.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

There was silence. Shin looked at the guests again. They were dreading this part of the meeting. What were they going to do with the human?

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated. Both Felix and Jane grimace. "I'd… rather… not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

Edward made a low hiss and Bella looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"What?" Caius demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec, and Shin. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius looked away, not bothering to argue anymore. Every time there was some one with a gift, his brother would do anything to try and claim it.

"No, thank you," The human girl spoke up in a whisper, but everyone could hear it.

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste." He then looked between Bella and Shin, and curiosity got to him.

"One more," Aro said as he gestured Shin to Bella.

Edward hissed and the leader held his hand up. "No need to be alarm. He is a mirror. I'd like to see how this would play out."

Bella stiffened when the Asian walked over to her and stopped a meter from her. A mirror? What was a mirror supposed to do? They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Why don't you two do a hand shake?" Alice suggested and Aro smiled at her. He was thinking the same thing. Did she see him asking them that?

Bella was hesitant, but Shin held his hand out, waiting for the girl to take his hand. With her hand trembling, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise...His hand was warm. Is he actually human?

Moments passed, and nothing happened.

Aro pouted a bit, disappointed. "Well, I would guess they both cancel out. Do you hear any thoughts, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, smiling a bit. "No, Aro."

"From Shin?"

"None at all."

"Ahh, I see," Aro said as he started thinking deeply, trying to figure out what shield Bella was.

It was then Caius intervened, "May we get back to the topic at hand?" He pointed his finger at Bella. "She knows too much of our secrets that you exposed!" He inferred to Edward.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him. Caius's face twisted into a new expression.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when _they _are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't--" Bella tried to speak, but she was cut off when Caius gave her an icy glare.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her _life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager.

"Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Aro raised his hand in front of him. Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed. Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line. Everyone was now waiting for their final answer.

Bella looked at Edward hard and whispered, "Mean it, please."

Then Alice stepped up, forward toward Aro. Her hand was raised like his. She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach; Shin did not move, knowing his master would be fine. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes. He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank.

No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. Seconds passed as Aro saw through Alice's visions. Definitely, Bella Swan was really going to be a vampire. He saw her in this meadow with the Cullen. More visions came of what was yet to come, then he caught a vision of Alice buying apples? In Alice's mind, he could hear her thoughts that she was confused as to why she was buying apples. The leader had an idea why and he wondered about it...

Then Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was _fascinating_!"

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen–especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder.

"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

Caius looked bitterly disappointed–a feeling he seemed to share with Felix and Jane.

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But...there is one condition." Everyone looked at him. What was it that he had in mind? Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, hearing his thoughts.

Edward asked, "Do you not trust us?"

"Why, of course, I do," he said. "It's just a precaution." Edward narrowed his eyes at him, and found out more as to why he was going to do that. His expression looked more disbelieving.

"Curse your one-sided conversations, Aro!" Caius shouted. "Would you care to let us in?!"

Aro held his hands up. "Peace, brother. I was just thinking that maybe...Shin would go with them."

A moment of silence. You could even hear a pin drop! Everyone looked at Aro with a confused expression...

And Shin, for the first time, showed an expression of confusion on his face and cocked his head to the side.

He spoke, confused, "Master?"

* * *

Hahaha, and just like that...

Shin is going with them to Forks

How will the Cullens handle the slave?

How does the wolf pack react to the Volturi guard?

And how will Shin handle things when he goes to Seattle later on?

And most of all...

It's his first time on an airplane.

Review!


End file.
